Prussia and England get Revenge To France
by puffball371
Summary: Well..pretty much prussia and england rape france and hurt him in some other ways too :


France left the couch of his living room and turned for his bedroom. He opened the creaky door and lie down in his huge, feather cushioned, bed. In just moments he was sound asleep.

A loud bang woke him, his opened eyes revealed nothing really. He lay, strapped to a familiar feeling bed. He thought for a few moments and then realized it was England's! Why was he here? England didn't want to…France started to Grin, or maybe he did! But he's dating Prussia…France's smiled faded.

There was another loud bang that woke France from his thoughts. England looked at him with evil eyes glowing from in the darkness, Prussia fallowed with his red eyes making it even creepier for France. France started to speak, "England, what are you doing to m-"

Prussia Interrupted, "Oh, believe me France, You'll find out."

France noticed England had disappeared, until he slithered out from the side of the bed and glared down at him. France tried to move his wrists but they were tied down, England was only planning to get back at him for being so perverted, first by sexually assaulting him, and second…scarring him for life. England climbed on top of France and licked his lips, leaning forward into a mouth-opened kiss. England slid his tongue into France's mouth before the captured nation even had a chance.

France thought to himself about how wrong this was and how he should be screaming for help that he was being raped, but he very much, actually enjoyed this! England bit down on France's bottom lip so hard it started bleeding. France yelped out in pain but England ignored it. He unbuttoned France's shirt and threw it on the floor. His tongue touched the country's nipple and France started to get goosebumps. England got up off of France and called Prussia over, it was his turn. France squeezed his eyes shut and waited for Prussia to do something, but nothing happened…yet….Prussia unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. With his shirt already off he took his boxers off too, he was naked from head to toe, but got on top of France and bit down on his other nipple.

He got France's Pants and boxers off quickly and each of their manhood's touched together. Prussia's hands started to move towards France's vital region, but France interrupted his movements, "WAIT! Please…Don't…hurt it!"

"Yeah whatever!" Prussia yelled as he slapped France.

Prussia's hands once more moved towards France's manhood, his palm touched it, and he started to squeeze. He squeezed it as hard as he could and then finally let go. He slapped France on the stomach and almost made him gag. He slid off of the country and England got back on top. Prussia handed him a jar of lube and he rubbed in on his manhood, he handed the jar back to Prussia and he looked at France's dick. Bigger than he tough tut would be, he squeezed the tiny hole around his manhood and slid it in and out. After a while he sweated of how much thrusting he was doing. He was starting to think France was enjoying this. He thrusted as hard and fast as he could and went even farther into France.

"!" France yelped.

England had found his sensitive spot he touched it again and France screamed louder than before. He pushed harder and harder each time and France yelled louder and louder each time. After a few more minutes of France in pain, England took his manhood out of the other nation's.

The sexual assault was over, now for the lifetime scarring. Prussia bent over France, the slave shivering at wonder of what they would do next. Prussia leaned into France's leg and took a mouthful of flesh out of it. He chewed and swallowed it, then England came back, he looked at France's dick again and thought if it would be painful to have that inside of him. He cleared the thought and slashed France's chest with a knife. Blood gushed out of the soon to be scar, next to his nipple. "You ever speak of this to anyone, this will happen again. But you'll be missing after it…" England shouted as he pointed the knife at France's Face….


End file.
